Lies at every corner
by I'm Already Dead
Summary: It's about Raiden and Rose it's a positive story. R & R please!


Hi people! I know I made a dumb story about Raiden, but let's see how this one turns out. : ) It isn't a bashing story either, I feel like I should make something nice in the name of Raiden! Plus, I'm feeling strange today. R & R! all comments are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, now buzz off.  
  
  
  
It had been a month since I had parted with the all-famous Solid Snake. It had been a busy day on the streets of New York City; people scurried from place to place always in a hurry. I thought I was happy back then, happy to finally be able to just live my life with Rose.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?" I was thinking and hoping that I could trust Rose, but how could I really? She had done nothing but lie to me for the longest time. And I stood there on that busy street; smiling and I took her back. Little did I know back then that she was a lying cheater, and that she could never change. She used me; she never cared about how I felt.  
  
But, that was all going to change today, I was going to tell her that I wanted out, and that she couldn't use me like this anymore.  
  
I took one last look in the mirror before I opened the door; I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. I combed my hair back with my hand and walked down the hall to the kitchen. There she was, so unsuspecting of my intentions to leave her.  
  
She took a small sip from her coffee mug, and then she glanced up at me, she smiled. I tried to smile back, but then I remembered that I had different plans for her.  
  
She got out of her seat without a word, and she swiftly walked over to the counter and brought me a cup of coffee. I took it, and frowned, "Rose, you know that I like creamer with my coffee." I said told her, as I set the cup down on the table.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She replied, "I'll get you some if you want me to?" she offered.  
  
I shook my head, "No, no I'll get it myself. You don't have to do everything for me, I'm a grown man." I said as I took the cup into my hand. I walked carefully with the hot liquid, trying my best not to spill it. I opened the fridge, then she said out of know-where, "Jack, there's something wrong, isn't there?" she said knowingly.  
  
I put the creamer in my cup before answering with, "Yeah, I'm having a hard time grasping the fact that you actually give a damn about me!" I snapped.  
  
She got out of her chair so fast that she knocked it from beneath her. She walked over to me hastily and said, "I do care about you! When will you realize that?" she said, sounding hurt like the good actor she was.  
  
"I don't have to realize anything! You keep on lying and I keep on believing it!" I exclaimed.  
  
She grasped my hand in hers; I yanked it away spilling my coffee on the marble floor.  
  
"I never lie to you, I only try to be the best that I can for you! Stop being so selfish, Jack!" she exclaimed.  
  
I sighed angrily, "Get away from me! I don't want to see your lying face anymore!" I said, as I turning my back to her.  
  
"How can you do this to me, Jack?" she wined. "I'm having your baby! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" she shouted through her sobs.  
  
"What baby? You don't look pregnant. Hell, if your pregnant then I must be going crazy, because you're still as skinny as the day I met you." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Jack, it's only been a couple months, it takes time for the baby to grow." She informed.  
  
"I know that! What I'm trying to say is…" I trailed off.  
  
She cocked her eyebrow at me, "Trying to say what, Jack? That you don't want me anymore?" she laughed.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, actually. I'm tired of your lies, the un-kept promises. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of you, and I want to move on with my life." I confessed.  
  
She had tears welling in her eyes, "No! You can't leave me! We have a baby, I need you, and so will the child. Please reconsider, Jack." She pleaded.  
  
"I'll tell you what, when this so called child is born, I'm having a DNA test done to see if it's even my kid." I told her coldly.  
  
"You don't have to do that! You're the only man for me, I would never cheat- ." I cut her off. "You would cheat on me! If you could spend a year lying to me, then you could damn well cheat on me." I said, gazing into her hurt eyes, as tears fell freely from them.  
  
She hugged my waist, "What do you think putting all of this stress on me is doing to our baby?!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
I smiled coldly, "It's always about you, isn't it, Rose?" I said putting a hand on her shoulder, massaging it softly. "Well, let it be about you. I'm finished, sell your lies to someone else." I said, and turned my back to her. I crossed my arms over my chest, and stood there waiting for her to say something.  
  
Then, all of a sudden she started laughing, "You poor fool, Jack. If you leave me, where will you live? Who will take you in?" she said, in an attempt to keep me with her.  
  
"I'll make my own way, I'll find a new house, a new beginning, with a new woman." I told her, knowing that this time she'd freak.  
  
"I gave you…everything. All of the love in my soul belonged to you…and only you." She paused. "I can understand how you feel, but know that I never did any of these things, my love for you was pure, something that I could never fake…" she said sadly, as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
I laughed, "Nice, now that I heard you lie to me once again I'm ready to leave. Have a nice day, Rose. I'll look forward to the day that I never have to see your face again." I said heading into my room to pack up my belongings.  
  
  
  
She followed me. She stood behind me as I packed, she said, "I can't take this from you, I don't know how you can be so insensitive and cruel to me when I need you the most, Jack." She sobbed.  
  
"I'm not being cruel, cruel would be cheating on you, or pretending to be something I'm not. That would be cruel, now if you don't mind I really have to leave this hell."  
  
"I do mind! I love you so fucking much and you want to throw everything away. Look at all of the progress we've made, why can't you just let the past be what it is. Gone." She said, trying to change my mind with all of the strength in her.  
  
I turned to face her, I looked into her eyes, her sad empty eyes. I took her hand in mine, and smiled, "It's over, I used to love you. But read my lips, I don't feel the same way for you anymore, now I'm leaving. Goodbye, Rose." I said, and kissed her gently.  
  
She pulled away from me, and stared at me, "You can never understand how I feel, I loved you, I still love you. But, if you want to leave me, then I'm not going to continue to try and change your mind anymore. Just promise me one thing…" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" I replied.  
  
"Get out of here now! And never let me catch you around my baby!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No problem, because that's what I've wanted all along."  
  
"You wanted to get a woman pregnant and leave her to fend for herself and her unborn child?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"No. Your not fending for anyone but yourself, I think you know this better than I do." I replied as I started for the door.  
  
"I've got one thing to say to you, Jack. You go to hell! All you are is a worthless piece of trash, get out and never come back!" she said, pointing towards the door.  
  
"My pleasure, Rose. I've been called that all of my life, you think hearing it out of your mouth hurts more than the others did?"  
  
"No, but I should hope it would. Now get out!" she shouted.  
  
I grabbed my coat off the rack and put it on, I picked up the box containing my belongings, and then I said to her without turning to face her. "I hope you find the next poor-sap soon, I know that you can't live long without someone to mislead."  
  
With that said I walked out the front door, leaving her behind, like I know she would've left me sooner or later.  
  
  
  
That's it. Since this is a one-piece story I'm not continuing it. Review please! I want to know if this sucked or not. But please, try not to be overly harsh about it, speak your minds, just do it maturely. I hope everyone liked this.  
  
Bye, review! 


End file.
